The present invention relates to a card reader for reading data recorded on a card such as a magnetic card.
A conventional card reader was designed for indoor use, and generally comprises a card passage provided in the main body, and an opening provided in the inner wall of the card passage. An elastic member for pushing from an outward position to an inward portion of the card passage, and a magnetic head unit integrated with this elastic member are placed in the opening. The magnetic head reads data recorded on a card. On the magnetic head-confronting side of the main body, there may be a circuit unit for processing the card data from the magnetic head.
FIG. 12 shows the shape of a conventional card reader main body. In the conventional card reader shown in FIG. 12, walls 46 (2 to 3 mm thick) are disposed at both sides of a card passage 41 for assuring stable running of the card. Both end portions 47 at which the card is inserted and passed through are shaped nearly at right angle to a mounting surface 48.
FIG. 13 is a side view showing a mounting state of the main body of a conventional card reader on an operation panel (hereinafter called unit panel) 120 of an automatic vending machine installed at a filling station or the like. It shows the arrangement of the main body and the unit panel of the apparatus in which the conventional card reader is assembled. Waterproof sheets 130 are adhered to both end portions 47 and ceiling 465 of the card reader main body, and it shows the mode of inserting the main body into the unit panel 120.
However, when such a conventional card reader is installed outdoors, it involves the following problems. Foreign material (water or other liquid, dust, etc.) may, invade inside through a gap between the main body opening and the magnetic head, or a gap at the junction between the main body upper surface and the unit panel in which the card reader is assembled. If foreign material deposits, adequate electric insulation in the terminals and circuits of the magnetic head may not be maintained. Therefore, the card data may not be read.
This problem may be solved by applying a waterproof coat of paint or sealant on the terminals of magnetic head, soldered parts of lead wires, and circuits. However, when assembling the card reader, this solution requires additional steps of applying the sealant, drying, and inspecting. In addition, if ice, dust or mud deposits on the spring for pressing the magnetic head, the spring guide, or the gap between the main body opening and the magnetic head, the motion of the magnetic head may be disturbed. Due to the disturbed motion, the card reader may not read the card data accurately.
As shown in FIG. 12 and FIG. 13, however, both end portions 47 of the conventional card reader are almost at right angles. The length of the unit panel 120 is defined to be D120 and the dimension of the adhesion of the waterproof sheet to the card reader main body 40 is defined to be d40. In this case, in order to prevent invasion of foreign material, the dimension D120 must not be much larger than the dimension d40. Accordingly, when mounting the card reader main body 40 on the unit panel 120, the waterproof sheet 130 is likely to be peeled or torn. Therefore, in the shape of the card passage of the conventional card reader main body, it was extremely difficult to adhere the waterproof sheet on the upper side of the main body card passage, and assemble the card reader by adhering the card reader to the unit panel.
The invention is intended to solve the aforesaid problems. It is hence an object thereof to present a card reader capable of preventing invasion of foreign material from outside the card reader into parts of the card reader other than the card passage of the card reader, and preventing impediment of motion of the magnetic head by invasion of foreign material. To achieve the object, the card reader of the invention comprises a main body, a magnetic head for reading the data recorded on a card, and a gasket to prevent invasion of foreign material (water or other liquid, dust, etc.) The gasket is placed so as to be in close contact with the periphery of the magnetic head, and also in close contact with the main body.